Happy New Year Kaiba Brothers!
by SetoKaibaLuvr15
Summary: A short and cute Kaiba Bros. New Years fic. Side story to More than Acquaintances.


**Hope you like it! Just a quick New Years fic. **_**~SetoKaibaLuvr15~**_

"This new year will be our best Mister Kaiba! I have a new revolutionary idea that will make Kaiba Corp millions! I'll be done in a week if we can just hold a meeting within the next few days" Mr. Gensai said excitedly.

_Oh boy, here we go again. He does this every year. *Sigh* I guess we will hold a meeting. He's my last appointment today until I go home so if I say yes he might get out of here quicker. _Kaiba thought.

"I will hold a board meeting to take your idea into consideration within a week Gensai. Don't disappoint me." I said resting my elbows on the desk and lacing my fingers together.

"Y-yes of course Mister Kaiba! I'll go work on it right away sir!" he said jumping up and bowing quickly. I nodded my head and he took his leave.

_What a long day, at least now I can go home. Mokuba's probably waiting. He always goes all out on New Year's Eve, that crazy kid. _Kaiba thought as he walked out to meet his ride at the front of the building.

"Could you ride up front sir?" Roland asked nervously. "I guess, but only because it's the holidays and I'm feeling generous." Kaiba stated before climbing in the passenger's seat. Roland laughed nervously before starting the car.

"Um sir, can I tell you something?" Roland asked. "Hmm yeah I guess" Kaiba replied. "So you know Emiko Mizutani? He questioned. "Yes, Nanna Emiko" Kaiba responded almost automatically. Roland smiled.

"Well, we've been meeting with each other for a year or so and I wanted to ask her to marry me at the New Year. Do you think it's a good idea?" Roland asked.

He noticed his boss perk up at this. He even saw a tiny smile flash on his face. Ever since the boys were adopted Roland and Emiko have kind of taken on the roll as their 'parents.' They have also been named as their alternate guardians on the government papers.

"That's a great idea Roland, she'll love it" Kaiba said, the tiny almost unfamiliar smile remaining on his lips. They pulled up at the gates of Kaiba manor and parked the car in the garage. As soon as they were inside Mokuba bolted up and ran screaming "big brother" barreling into the elder Kaiba's legs.

"Hey Mokuba, who gave you sugar now?" Kaiba asked. "Nanna Emiko baked a bunch of cookies with Nanny Ryoko and Sora! Katsumi came over too and there all waiting in the family room. C'mon Seto and Roland! There are cookies for you too! Let's go" the hyper child shouted excitedly.

Kaiba looked over at Roland and Roland nodded. "Seto, what's up with the nod? Don't ignore me Seto. You will tell me!" Mokuba whined then proceeded to look at them with puppy eyes.

"Roland has something to tell you Mokuba" Kaiba said. Roland leaned down and proceeded to tell the kid the plan. Mokuba was smiling so wide his mouth could have fell off his face. "That's great! Awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Okay, just try to look normal. Your mouth is about to fall off little brother and we won't them to get suspicious now would we?" Seto said. "Yes Seto!" Mokuba said trying to look normal. "Now you look constipated. Try again" Seto said.

The other occupants of the room had their jaws dropped in shock. "What?" Kaiba questioned, staring at them weirdly. "Did you just crack a joke, Seto Kaiba? This is impossible!" Roland exclaimed.

"Maybe I did" Kaiba said, shrugging it off. Katsumi ran in the room and shouted "Hurry up! The ball is about to drop!" They looked at the clock. It was 11:58.

They walked into the family room and sat down. 11:59. "Emiko, I need to ask you something." Roland said. "Sure, what is it?" she asked.

He looked at the clock and as it turned twelve he asked "Will you marry me, Emiko?" presenting a ring on one knee. Her hands covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She looked over at her boss and saw one of his rare smiles as he nodded.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes always yes!" she said throwing her arms around him. The whole room cheered. This truly would be a great year. "Yes, so now I get to help design the wedding right?!" Kaiba's crazy but loved stylist Kaori Namiki shouted.

Now people were face palming but smiling as the couple said "Of course" in unison.

They all were too busy rejoicing to notice that the oldest Kaiba brother had snagged the most sugary cookie off the plate and was taking pictures on his phone as it dangled from his lips. He froze as they stared at him before he chuckled. Even Seto Kaiba could have fun once in a while.

**Right at twelve! Sorry for any errors and I will post more chapters on my other Yu-Gi-Oh! story with Sora that make this make more sense. Happy 2015 people! SetoKaibaLuvr15 out.**


End file.
